Yoshi's punishment
by Mario9000
Summary: Yoshi gets what he deserve contains spanking


Yoshi's punishment

Note: this story contains spanking copyrights to Nintendo. also not a single pic, story, movie, etc doesn't shows Yoshi getting spanked or spanking someone you should try making that.

Another fine day in the mushroom kingdom. the Mario brothers are of to an adventure as always while Yoshi stays with Peach in the castle Yoshi is just standing around doing nothing then Peach said, "I'm going to Daisy's castle to have some tea be good while I'm gone". "Yoshi" he replied. As soon as Peach left Yoshi was running around the castle training for super smash bros. brawl then Crassshhhhh his tail hit the flower vase. It was pink with bright pink stripes which was bought today only for 85 coins (85 dollars in the real world). Yoshi trembled with fear his tail is between his legs, his sweat was dripping, and his palms where sweaty like the river. It got worse Peach is knocking on the door, "Yoshi it turns out Daisy has a cold so the tea was changed to tomorrow". Yoshi is now trembled in fear luckily he found a good hiding place under the throne room. He hid it there just about when Peach enters the room. "So Yoshi anything happen while I was gone?". Peach also said, "I have to clean the throne room its pretty dusty." Yoshi has to think up something quick. Peach enters the throne room grabbing a duster. when she was Yoshi quickly put the broken vase in his mouth just before Peach turns around. Sadly his mouth size is bigger than normal and 75 noticeable Peach looks at Yoshi and said "What's in your mouth?"

Busted!!

Yoshi can't hold it any longer and spit it out. Peach looks at the broken vase then looked at the place where it normally place before it broke. She tapped her foot "I'm very disappointed in you" she said disappointed. Yoshi looked ashamed. "I'm not gonna let this fly I have to punish you". Yoshi try the trick that works often he try to look cute big sparkling eyes with a crazy wagging tail. "That's not gonna cut it this time" she said. "Go to my room and grab a chair and a hairbrush and meet me here". After he returns with the chair and a hairbrush Peach explains what there for. "Your punishment will be a spanking". Yoshi can't remember the last time he was spanked. The last time he was spanked was when he was born and traveled with Luigi and Luigi tells him not to wonder off without him but he did. He was almost eated by a Caterpillar Luigi saves Yoshi and spanked him for disobeying him. Peach tells him to come here so he did. Peach pulls Yoshi over the knees then pin his arms and tail so he won't block his bottom. "First" Peach said while she puts the hairbrush down "I'll start off with a hand". Yoshi closed his eyes waiting for this to be over. SMACK! Peach came down the first swat when she did Yoshi's eyes got wide open due to the painful blow. Peach kept up SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! After the next whack Yoshi's tears started to roll and made a whimper noise. Yoshi try to break free but Peach says "It not over it just begun". Than give him more swats SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! then finish it with a powerful blow. Yoshi whimpered louder and his bottom is bright pink like the color of peaches. Yoshi notice Peach is reaching for the hairbrush and kicks wildly. Peach smacks him hard for kicking. "If you do that again I'll give you 2 extra swats". Then Peach swat that hairbrush on Yoshi's bottom. And Yoshi screamed in pain it hurts more then the hand. Peach continues SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Yoshi started to cry "I'm almost done" She said. And kept going SMACK! SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! After she finished with a powerful blow it was over. At the end Yoshi was crying with a red bottom. "It's over now" she said rubbing his back then give him a hug of forgiveness. Yoshi was about to start rubbing his bottom until Peach swats his hands away. "Your punishment is not over yet" she said smacking once on his bottom. "Last thing" she said "Go stand in the corner with your hands on your head if you start to rub I'll give you 10 extra swats". Yoshi did what he was told. Later the Mario brothers appeared in the castle. When they enter the throne room Mario notice Yoshi at the corner red bottom and asked "What happen to Yoshi?" "It's a long story" she said "okay Yoshi your punishment is over". Yoshi rubbed his bottom like crazy he was sniffing still. Then Peach hugs Yoshi and rubbed his back again and said "Your a strong will dinosaur".


End file.
